


A Brief Study on Sound

by meowgon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowgon/pseuds/meowgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme:</p><p>"I love stuff where trolls purr and behave animalistically, but I only - literally, only ever see purring in John/Karkat type stuff. Can we please get some purring in an f/f context up in here?"</p><p>This is for you, troll!anon #1.  May I never have to screen your comments again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Study on Sound

The first time Rose notices the sound, Kanaya waves it off as a quirk of her throat, nothing to be alarmed about. Her matesprit merely quirks an eyebrow and replies that troll voices must contain heady mysteries yet unexplored, and perhaps they should investigate further. It's a flagrant solicitation if ever there one, and they return to exploring said mysteries for the rest of the evening. The sound is never repeated, which seems to satisfy Rose's curiosity, for the time being.

Relieved, and not about to push her good fortune, Kanaya refrains from further explanation and assures herself silencing her physical reactions in the future shouldn't be too hard. It's mind over matter, that's all! The human girl does so love to snark about the differences between the two of them--light and dark, aloof and mothering, facetious and sincere. With that in mind, Kanaya decides keeping quiet about the noise she can produce - that just happens to closely resemble a feline's - is probably for the best, if only to save her pride.

Unfortunately, the second time it happens, Rose will not be diverted so easily.

The girl repeats the motion that triggered the noise, a gentle brush of her fingers down Kanaya's spine, right between her shoulder blades. Trying desperately to resist, the troll almost chokes on the sound welling up in her throat. The battle of wills is brief, lost quickly, and the struggle leaves her coughing uncomfortably. Jade-green tears fill the corners of her eyes, but the noise itself, a highly embarrassing purr, escapes unhindered.

Rose smirks with unrestrained snarkglee at her discovery. It should not be so attractive.

"What was that, Miss Maryam? Surely you cannot dismiss such a distinct utterance as a quirk. I've clearly repeated my previous findings." Slowly, she copies her motion again, drawing another, louder purr from Kanaya's chest. "Fascinating. Is that completely involuntary?"

"Mostly," Kanaya mumbles once she's regained her voice, fingers rising to cautiously wipe away her tears without smudging her mascara.

"Does it serve a practical purpose during the troll lifespan? Perhaps as a way to calm aggressors, or... as a mating call?" Rose asks, that smirk stuck firmly on her lips, her wicked fingers stroking in a very distracting manner. Kanaya swears she is a demon princess, masquerading as a lovely human girl. Resisting her is always futile.

"Neither, neither, it's only--"

Her answer is overwhelmed by another rippling purr. It's hard to speak when the odd rumbling reverberates through her vocal receptacle and gullet, and the human won't stop triggering the response long enough to allow her an answer. If only her fingers would cease their movements for more than a minute, but the human's touch persists irresistably, off and on, like tickling feathers.

"Only?" Smugness, thy name is Lalonde. How Kanaya loves her evil voice.

"Only an, an antediluvian, R, rrr, antiquated, _Rose,_ vestigial organ, maybe an old defense, rendered useless with--oh, would you quit long enough to let me finish, woman!" Her entire sentence is punctuated with stops and starts, parenthesized purrs stuck between every other word. It's not unusual for Rose to cut the troll off when her rambling delves into awkwardness, but never before has it been quite so physical. There's a slight tremble overtaking her hands at the feeling, but it's sort of... appealing, somehow, no matter her protests. The hungry light in Rose's eyes may have something to do with it.

"Has anyone informed you recently that you are quite fetching?" the girl whispers into Kanaya's ear, blowing a warm breath of air against the skin there.

"Not in so many--" _purrrrr,_ "--words."

"Oh, I have plenty of words to use, if you'd like me to elaborate." Rose's fingers finally leave their post, moving to brush the short hairs at the back of Kanaya's neck. Breezing over the fabric of the troll's blouse, those fingers find buttons and begin a slow undoing, each punctuated by the human's rich, melodic voice.

"You are the epitome of enticement," she says as one button comes undone, then another. "The fulcrum of my fascination, a composer of captivation." Her lips quirk up in a gentler smirk than before as the final button releases, exposing the troll's bright white stomach. With a shrug, the garment slides off, leaving them both lit by Kanaya's soft glow.

"Yes, you are certainly an artful architecht of allurement. I could continue at length about the many and intricate details of your loveliness, but instead I shall be brief. Your winsome charms have me wiled, my voluminously illuminous vamp, verily--"

"Would you please shut up and kiss me, Rose," Kanaya asks firmly, her hands moving to cup her matesprit's jaw, claws tracing the line there.

The human favors her with a genuine smile this time, without the edge of aggression she usually keeps at the corners. "Swoon, darling, swoon."


End file.
